Harry Potter and the Legend of the Dragonballs
by OmegaNY037
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! This is a DBZHP Crossover. James and Lily Potter find a small Space Pod behind Godric's Hollow. Inside is a small Saiyan baby, who they name Harry.
1. Prologue

_Author Notes: I've been toying with this idea, but I'm not sure where to take it.  Any suggestions or comments would be appreciated.  If I don't get any response I am not going to continue.  Also, I decided to post this in the Harry Potter section for now, but depending on the response, I will switch it to the DBZ Category._

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Dragonballs

Prologue: The End of Planet Vegeta

          The Overlord Freeza had purposefully waited until the day before the full moon was to rise on the planet Vegeta.  All during the week before, Saiyans all across the galaxy had returned to their home planet for the celebrations leading up to the full moon.  Saiyans transform during the full moon into a primal form known as Oozuru, which is a giant ape with ten times their normal strength.  It was this transformation that scared galactic tyrant, which in turn caused Freeza to decide to eliminate all Saiyans.  Only a handful of the race would survive, and those three survivors would be under his control for their entire lives.

          Fortunately, Freeza could not see a small space pod launch from the other side of the planet.  Its destination was Earth, a blue planet with numerous weak life forms that only had limited technology.  It was considered a perfect target for a Saiyan baby.  When the child's father Bardock saw the planet Vegeta's destruction in a vision, he had his son Kakkarot send to the planet prematurely in hopes to save him.  He knew his other son Radditz was already of the planet.  Once he saw the pod leave, Bardock flew towards Freeza's ship for a final showdown.

          Within a few minutes, a bright light shone behind the space pod and then quickly disappeared, marking the end of the planet Vegeta.  The pod continued on its course to Earth, which would take six months at least to traverse.  Luckily, the pod's hibernation systems were active, meaning that Kakkarot didn't need to eat, drink, or breathe the entire trip.  For this newborn baby, the trip only lasted a blink of the eye.  He woke up to the sight of a beautiful blue planet with green land and white clouds.  Then, the ship began to jerk and shake as it hits the atmosphere at an incredible speed.  A few humans on the ground noticed what appeared to be a small meteorite shooting through the sky then hitting the ground somewhere in Godric's Forest.  Two people, a man and a woman, quickly ran into the woods behind their house to find out what the explosion they heard came from.

"I think the smoke is coming from over here!" yelled the James to his wife.  She quickly turned his way and ran towards where he was pointing.

"I see it!" cried Lily.  "It looks like some kind of big ball of metal in a small creator.  It must have come from the sky and landed here." Lily told James as she approached the ship.

"STOP!" shouted James.  "This could be another of Voldemort's tricks.  We have to check it for any sign of magic.  _Magus Revelo_!"

Nothing happened after the spell was cast, assuring James and Lily that the pod was not Voldemort's work.  James was just letting out a sigh of relief when the ship began to open.  He and his wife Lily just looked on in shock as a small baby crawled out of the ship towards them.  Lily hesitated only for a second before she ran towards the child and picked him up.  She had always had a soft spot for babies, especially after she found out that she could not have any as a result of a backfired charm she cast when she was just a child.  A tear came to her eye as she realized that is was an answer to her prayers.

"Let's keep him." She told her husband, who just gave her an awkward look.  "Come on, look at him.  He obviously needs someone to take care of him.  Look how cute he is.  His hair is even more wild then yours.  All we need to do is to change his eye color like mine, and no one will know."

"Honey, he might belong to someone else.  We can't just take him as our own.  Also, aren't you forgetting that you have to be pregnant for nine months to give birth to a child?  There is no way Padfoot or Moony would be fooled for a second." James responded.

Lily's eyes glared at James and a vein in her forehead throbbed as the anger rushed through body.  She took a deep breath and was about to yell when the baby started crying.  Immediately, her face went soft and she looked down at the baby.  The child stopped crying and instead looked right into Lily's eyes, as if measuring her up.  A few seconds later, a great big smile broke out on his face and he snuggled up closer into Lily's chest.

"See, he loves me. Besides, given the object he was in when we found him, I don't think his parents are anywhere nearby.  I bet it was a space ship." Lily said to James with a thoughtful expression.

"You think this kid is an alien?  I think you have been reading too many of those muggle science fiction novels!" James said with a laugh.

"First off, those novels are very entertaining and imaginative.  Secondly, if he isn't an alien, how do you explain this?" She said quickly, then turned the baby over so just could see the child's behind.  There appeared to be a brown furry tail sticking out.  "So what, it could be magic." James responded.

"No it couldn't.  Remember that you performed the _Magus Revelo_ spell when we first got here.  If there was any magic involved, or if he was a magic creature, it would have shown up.  This tail is natural.  He is an alien."  Lily told him with a smirk on her face.

James stood their shocked.  "You're right.  Maybe we should go to the ship and see if we can find anything there."  James told her.

They went to the ship but only found one thing that didn't seem to be part of the ship.  It looked like a headband with a small window hanging down one side.  They later gave it to Dumbledore without telling him where they got it, just to find if he recognized it.  Dumbledore did not.

_***Almost a year later***_

James and Lily were talking in their house on this quiet evening.  They had been doing a lot of talking now that they were stuck inside the house by the Fidelus Charm.  The current discussion was about their son who they named Harry.  They were trying to find out how to cover up his unusual traits.  They had his tail removed and his eyes changed colors, but they feared neither would be permanent.  They also had to cast a weakening charm on him since his strength increased far beyond a normal child.

"How will he fit in without doing spells?" Lily whined.

"The same way squibs do, I guess." James replied with much less worry than Lily.  He just smiled at her cute, worried look until a large blast came from the front door.  James knew who it was instantly.  It was Voldemort.  Lily ran up to the bedroom to get Harry as James tried to stop Voldemort.  A few seconds later, James Potter was dead.  Voldemort then reached the bedroom, and killed Lily Potter in the same fashion as her husband died.  Now only Harry was left.  Voldemort lifted his wand to Harry and muttered the same curse that claimed his parents lives.  However, once the green light of the spell was released, Harry's look of fear became a look of hate.  He withstood the blast and his body now emitted a red aura.  With a large shout, Harry returned the blast to Voldemort, killing the Dark Lord instantly.  Voldemort's spirit escaped, but the house was also hit by the blast, making it impossible for Harry to finish the job.  All of the sudden, the aura cut out, and Harry fell to the ground unconscious.  A small scar where Voldemort hit Harry with the curse remained.  And so began the story of Harry Potter, the last Saiyan.


	2. A Boy with a Tail

_Author's Note:  I know it has been awhile but I will now be continuing this story.  I originally wrote this when I had some free time at college and the idea was nagging at me for several days.  I sometimes like to write out ideas for stories that I think have potential and see if they go anywhere, but I got caught up in schoolwork(college is hard __L) and was far too burdened to have the free time necessary to devote to any writing.  This may happen again in the future, but for now I will try to write while I can.   I had a dilemma of where to post this story since it could fall under either the DBZ or HP category.  I would try to post it in both but I have a feeling that FF.Net would take both down if I did so.  For now I will post this in the HP section and then later try posting on several 3rd party sites and such.  I am looking for lots of good feedback._

_Story Notes:  After careful consideration, I have decided to do a partial A/U using elements from both stories but an original plot.  This means you will see characters, settings, and events from both DBZ and HP, along with a bunch of stuff you have never seen before.  Now, this story is mostly for personal enjoyment and writing experience.  I am an avid reader and editor, but my writing skills are lacking.  Don't expect 100,000+ words or anything.  Any comments or critiques are welcome, however try to make negative comments into constructive criticism ("You Suck!" doesn't help, but "confusing plot development" does).  I will also listen to any comments or suggestions relating to the development of the fic: what you want to see, what should happen, what you think shouldn't happen, etc.  With that said, enjoy the first chapter._

_PS: If you want me to update quicker, please review!!!_

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Dragonballs

Chapter 1: A Boy with a Tail

When Hagrid arrived at Godric's Hollow, he found a pile of rubble and a man who seemed to be making two cries at the same time.  Upon further inspection by the giant of a man, the second cry appeared to be coming from a small bundle in Sirius's arms.  Hagrid got closer to take a better look at this bundle of cloth when a small head popped out.

'I never knew the Potters had a child.  I would have thought that either Dumbledore or James would have mentioned something about him to me.  He looks just like a miniature version of James, but with Lily's eyes.'  Hagrid thought to himself.

After a few seconds of pondering, the half giant turned towards the man holding the small child, Sirius Black.  The man was a complete wreck, crying and wailing far louder than the child himself.  Hagrid did not want to interrupt Sirius's grief, so he sat down on a block of stone that had been displaced from the foundation during the explosion.  Tears quickly entered his eyes, but soon a phoenix flew towards him, grabbing his attention from his mourning.  The phoenix, Fawkes, dropped a letter in Hagrid's lap, and then quickly flew off back to his owner, Dumbledore.  The letter simply told him to retrieve Harry Potter and take him to a certain neighborhood in Surrey.

Hagrid grabbed Sirius's shoulder and squeezed tightly, repeating the contents of the letter to the man.  Still in a daze, Sirius nodded dumbly and handed over the child and the keys to his motorcycle.

"Take my motorcycle and get him there quick.  There is something else I have to take care of."  Sirius said these words in a flat tone, then took one last look at the damage around him and apparated.  After Sirius left, Hagrid secured Harry in his arms and hopped aboard the flying motorcycle.

*** Later that night***

  
"Here 'e is Dumbledore, he fell asleep durin' the trip here.  To think dat such a small innocent child could defeat You-Know-Who, it's incredible!"  Hagrid spoke softly to Dumbledore.

"Perhaps it was his innocence and the love for this child that truly caused an evil creature like Voldemort to die.  However, I don't believe we have seen the last of the Dark Lord just yet."  At Dumbledore's final words Hagrid gave a small shudder, and then he took off on the motorcycle again.  Dumbledore turned to Minerva McGonagall and answered a question she had asked before Hagrid arrived.  

"He needs to be hidden somewhere no one would look, and at the same time a place where he won't be given special treatment.  The Dursleys are the best choice."

"I hope you are right, Albus.  I hope you are right."  Minerva replied softly as she rang the doorbell to the Dursley residence.  After several minutes, Vernon and Petunia agreed to take care of their orphaned nephew.  With that settled, the witch and wizard left, leaving Harry in the care of people without his best interest at heart.  Several years passed.

***

If there was one thing the Durselys hated more than anything it was abnormality, and their nephew had it in spades.  Everything started out fine until one night when Harry was six, he grew a brown furry tail.  The Durselys responded immediately to this by having the tail cut off.  Even though Harry screamed in pain as they did so, Vernon sliced off the appendage at the base.  They also tried to trim the young boy's hair, but it proved very difficult to chop and would grow back the same way very quickly.  Fortunately for them, his hair never grew past the size it originally was.

Other surprises had shown themselves as well, especially over the past year or two.  While not bulky or tall, Harry had toned muscles and almost no body fat.  This may not have been so surprising if he hadn't eaten even more than Dudley but gotten less exercise.  Harry spent most of his time either doing chores or residing in his cupboard, but his coordination, strength, and speed grew immensely.  By the time his eleventh birthday approached, Harry had abilities equal to that of an above average adult.  Also confusing was his instinctual fighting ability when in danger.  Dudley and his friends sometimes tried to bully Harry, but he would fight them all off with skill that seemed to worthy of a black belt in karate.

However, none of these prepared the Dursleys for Harry's eleventh birthday.  The abnormal child who no one knew and who had no friends received a personal letter.  When Dudley saw the letter he tried to keep it from Harry, but using his speed and strength, Harry grabbed the letter and opened it quickly.  It was an invitation to enroll in a school for magic called Hogwarts.  It gave a list of things he would need and when to arrive at the train station in London.  Curiosity was one of Harry's greatest weaknesses, so the offer to learn about something like magic was too good to pass up.  He quickly wrote back to the school that he would like to attend but that he needed help getting the things listed in the letter.

The next day, a loud knock on the door of his cupboard interrupted Harry's daily meditation.  When the door opened, Harry found himself face to face with someone he hadn't seen in ten years, Hagrid.

"Hello Harry!  It has been a long time since I last saw ya.  You were jus' a wee little baby back then."  Hagrid said to the child.

"We've met before?  I would think I would remember meeting someone like you."  Harry replied.

"Of course we met.  I was the one that took you here after what happened to your parents.  They were good friends of mine."  Hagrid explained to him.

"Well in that case, nice to meet you.  Maybe you could tell me some things about my parents.  I don't know much about them, and I didn't get to know them before they died in that car crash."  Harry said softly.

"Car crash?  What kind of stories have these muggles been telling you?  Your parents sacrificed their lives to save you from You-Know-Who.  It demeans them to say they died in a car crash."  Hagrid spoke angrily.

"Really?  My parents loved me that much?  I thought they didn't care since I ended up in this place.  I guess a lot of things I have been told have been false."  Harry replied, mostly to himself.

"Oh well, we can talk more about them on the way to Diagon Alley.  Let's go!"  Hagrid shouted excitedly.  Harry got up, left his cupboard, and followed Hagrid out the door without a word to the Durselys.

End Chapter 1

***

_Ok, I wrote most of this in one night, so I didn't take the time on it like I did the first chapter.  Hopefully I will one day complete this story and be able to go back and edit it.  As always, please review or email me with any comments or questions._


	3. Magically Enhanced

_Author's Note: I am starting to get a much better picture of where I want this story to go, so you should see chapters being pumped out quickly.  The reason I got this chapter out so quick was due to the reviews I got over the last chapter.  Now, this chapter was kinda a transition chapter but helps establish a few things like how Harry will hide his abilities and where some of the DBZ characters come into play. _

_Story Notes:  A few things I want to point out.  I will not be giving Hagrid an accent from now on.  Don't expect him to be explaining quantum physics anytime soon, but I find it difficult to give him an accent, especially when it only makes it harder for the reader to understand.  Also, be aware that a kilogram is about 2.2 pounds, so 5 kilograms is 11 pounds.  I will give more about the current weight level at the end of each chapter._

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Dragonballs

Chapter 2: Magically Enhanced 

"Where are we now?"  Asked Harry as the motorcycle landed in an alley off a busy London street.

"This is right outside of a very special pub we are going to enter.  It's called the Leaky Cauldron."  Hagrid told the young boy.

"A pub?  Why are we going to a pub?  I thought we were going to get some magical items.  How can we get those in a pub?"  Harry questioned.

"Our destination ain't the pub itself, but what is beyond it.  You will see when we get there.  Hagrid explained.

After Hagrid shrunk the motorcycle and put it in his pocket, he and Harry walked out of the alley and back onto the main street.  Directly across from the alley was a small, beaten down looking building with the words Leaky Cauldron aboard the front door.  The two walked quickly towards the building and entered through the front door.

The first thing Harry noticed about the inside of the pub was that it seemed much bigger inside than it appeared to be from the outside.  The second thing he noticed was how everyone was dressed strangely in robes.  These revelations were followed by several more as Harry looked around the room at the both the building and the people.  After a few seconds of adjusting, Harry followed Hagrid who had already gone to the bar.

When Harry caught up with the half giant, Hagrid was already finishing a conversation with the barkeep and owner, Tom.  Harry politely gave his greetings but was shocked at how excited Tom seemed to be by meeting him.  Hagrid had told him he was considered a celebrity in the wizarding world, but Harry hoped it wouldn't always be like this.  His wish was not granted as a swarm of people gathered around him to shake his hands.  The young boy had never been surrounded by so many people at once and the same desperation he felt when being bullied set in.

Like an overflowing river about to burst a dam, his anxiety and fear seemed to push away all rational thought as a scream prepared in his throat.  Just before taking action however, his eyes focused on a man wearing a turban who was sitting at the other end of the bar.  A feeling of both familiarity and dread washed through Harry, pushing out all the previous thoughts.  Something about that man was very wrong.  Before Harry could investigate for himself, Hagrid seemed to notice his previous distress and quickly pulled Harry from the lion's den.  Then two ran out a back door that led to an outside alley.  Unfortunately for Harry, the alley appeared to be a dead end.

Just as Harry began to turn around, Hagrid pressed his umbrella to several bricks of the far wall and the wall started to move.  Once the door cleared, the former dead end became a view of a lively center of commerce and social gatherings.  From the earlier descriptions Hagrid had given him, Harry knew this had to be Diagon Alley.

"Wow, this is amazing.  How could such a place be hidden within the streets of London?"  Harry said to himself.

"I told you before Harry, it's magic!" Hagrid answered, not realizing Harry's question was a rhetoric one.

  "So, what should we do now that we are here?" Harry asked his guide.

"Well, first we need to get you some money from Gringotts, and then we should get everything on your list starting with a wand.  After that, you can roam around looking for personal items."  Hagrid told the boy.

They ventured to the giant wizard's bank and retrieved a large sum of money.  Never having had any money before in his life, it was difficult for Harry to comprehend that he was now rich.  After they left the bank they went to the wand shop to find the perfect wand for Harry.  When they entered the shop, they were both surprised to find that no one was currently in the store, only a large machine called an 'Automated Wand Selector' was there.

"What is that thing?  An AWS?  It says it was created by something called Capsule Corporation."  Harry asked Hagrid.

"Ah, so that is what it must be.  Capsule Corporation is a company that creates machines and inventions that combine the best of muggle technology and magic ability.  They first created small pills called capsules that had an unlimited shrinking charm on them.  This way, muggles or wizards could use the capsules to hold any amount but still fit in your pocket.  While any wizard can perform a shrinking charm, it is convenient and more efficient to use a capsule.  They are a big hit in the wizarding world and will soon be introduced into the muggle world.  Anyways, along with capsules, the Capsule Corporation has created many other machines like the AWS.  While the owner of the company is actually a muggle, his daughter Bulma is a muggleborn witch.  Actually, she is going into her fifth year at Hogwarts this coming year."  Hagrid explained.

After this, the two followed the directions on the machine and found a wand for Harry.  Just as they were leaving, the store owner Ollivander told Harry that his wand was the brother to Voldemort's wand.  While this news was slightly shocking, Harry put it to the back of his mind as he continued on his task to find school stuff.  After getting books, ink and quills, an owl named Hedwig, many robes, and several other necessities, Hagrid left Harry to his own devices.  The boy immediately went to the one place he had been eyeing since he arrived in Diagon Alley, a small magical martial arts and fitness store.

Inside the store, there were all kinds of special equipment for fighting and body building.  Harry noticed that there were weights that were adjustable magically, magical phantom sparring partners, and even a host of magical combat weapons.  Harry felt like a kid in a candy store, having always wanted to get fitness equipment but never having either money or access.  Now that he had both he was going to make the most of it.  He bought a full weight set, with adjustable bars, dumbbells, free weights, strap-on weights, along with two phantom sparring partners, and several books on techniques.  He didn't get any weapons as he feared they might not be allowed at the school.

Before leaving the store, Harry decided to try on the strap-on weights he had bought.  According to the directions, one only had to attach them to the body as ankle band and wrist bands, and the rest would be automatic.  He set the weight low, for 1 kg extra, but with an increase of 1 kg every day or two.  Unknown to Harry, the 1 kg did not stand for a single kilogram but for a single set of 5 kilograms, a much heavier amount.  When Harry noticed the change, it seemed slight and he attributed it to the supposed 1 kilogram he had set it on.

The day passed and Hagrid eventually returned and took Harry to the Leaky Cauldron for a room to spend the rest of the summer.  Over the next few weeks, Harry learned much about the wizarding world and practiced some of the moves he read in his self defense books.  Harry seemed to absorb this material and his already toned muscles began to get bigger.  The day finally came and Harry prepared to leave the Leaky Cauldron and get on the train to Hogwarts.  Unfortunately, he overslept and now had only fifteen minutes to find the non-existent nine and three quarters platform.

'So far, so good.' Harry thought to himself sarcastically.

**Current Weight: 75 kg / 165 lbs**

End Chapter 2

***

_Again, I wrote this in one night so I expect it is both in need of an edit and partial rewrite,  However, enjoy it for now and please review!  _


	4. Train Rides and Missing Toads

_Author's Note: I'm heading back to college tomorrow, so it might be a few days before I post.  Please read and review.  _

_Story Notes: I have the basic plot of this story in my head now.  The story will last two years as it is right now, but I could always add more years to bring in other DBZ/HP characters such as Freeza, Brolly, or Sirius._

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Dragonballs

Chapter 3: Train Rides and Missing Toads

'This must be some kind of joke.' Harry thought to himself.  He once again checked the parchment in his hands to verify that the platform number he needed was nine and three quarters.  He had found nine and ten easily enough, but not the slightest sign of the platform he needed to be at.

With only ten minutes now left before the train left the station, Harry took a step back to think through his problem.  He knew that the numbers of the platform went in order, and therefore his platform must be between nine and ten.  Actually, his platform should be about three quarters of the way past nine and towards ten.  However, the only thing in that area was a large brick wall.

Harry was about to turn away from the wall when he noticed something peculiar about it.  It didn't have enough dirt on it.  While it wasn't perfectly clean, the wall was far cleaner than the other brick walls in the station.  It looked almost like the wall was added later than the other walls.  Harry slowly lifted his arm and pressed his hand against the wall, only to have it go through the brick face.  With his courage summoned, Harry jumped at the brick wall at full speed.

It was like walking through water; a slight feeling of resistance that was no match for his strength.  After passing through, Harry could now see the train in its full glory.  Standing in awe, Harry left himself in the direct path of the platform entrance, earning him a big slam in the back by a speeding cart being pushed by a small red haired boy.  While Harry wasn't physically hurt, he was bewildered by the speed the boy hit him out.  If he had had the same resistance in the wall that Harry did, he couldn't have been going that fast.

Harry thought that this boy must have stronger wizard blood than he did.  He remembered reading that some wizards have parents who were either muggle or muggleborn.  According to one book, this made them weaker than purebloods.  However, all other books on the subject said that magical strength did not equate to purity of blood.  Harry hoped so, since Hagrid had told him that his mother was a muggleborn.

"Sorry for hitting you, you were kinda in the way."  The young boy apologized.  After getting no response, the boy continued, "My name is Ron, what is yours?"

Knowing by now that his name would cause a great stir on the platform, he decided to postpone the answer.  "We gotta get on the train right now.  Come find me and I will tell you then."

Ron found this somewhat awkward, but didn't question it.  It was his first year at Hogwarts and he wanted to make some good friends.  Until now, he rarely had any friends, spending most of his playtime with his brothers and sister in the backyard.

Realizing that the boy he just met had run off, and that he had almost no time to spare, Ron quickly pushed his cart to the luggage area and boarded the train.  After checking several rooms for that boy, he finally found him.  Harry was sitting by himself reading a book called "Magical Strength", which if Ron remembered correctly, was about how wizards and witches sometimes had varying levels of power.

Harry noticed the door open and quickly finished the sentence he was reading.  He turned to look at Ron who took the seat across from him.  "So, what is your name?" Ron asked.

"Do you promise to not make a scene?" Harry asked.  Ron nodded.  "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  Harry told the boy, watching his reaction to the news.

Ron's eyes went wide and he began to stutter.  "Y-You're Harry P-Potter?!?"  Harry just nodded.  "Wow.  That's amazing.  You're really famous.  You defeated You-Know-Who as a baby."  Ron said quickly.

Harry bit back the urge to retort and instead just gave an affirmative response.  After seeing Harry's lack of enthusiasm, Ron took a second to breathe and calmed himself down.  "That's cool.  You must be really powerful."  Ron told him.  At this Harry just looked down.

"I think I might be weak.  I found it difficult to go through the entrance to the platform back there.  I shouldn't have had any trouble."  Harry told the boy.  Ron looked thoughtful for a second before responding.  "You might be right.  I have heard of some students who were almost squibs having trouble getting through the barrier.  However, the general rule is that if you have enough power to get through the barrier, you can attend Hogwarts." Ron explained to Harry.

The two spent the next few hours talking, reading, and playing games, building a friendship that was a first for both of them.  After some time, a small boy knocked on the door to their compartment.  "Hi, I'm Neville.  I lost my toad, Trevor, have you seen him?"  Harry quickly looked around and his sharp eyes noticed some movement in the corner of the room.  A quick grab, faster than most humans could ever hope to make, went unnoticed by both of his current companions.  Now with the toad in his hand, Harry handed Trevor over to Neville who thanked him profusely.

After Neville left, a girl soon appeared at their door.  "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy-" The girl began before being interrupted by Harry.  "He already came by and we found it."  Harry told the girl.  A small smile appeared on her face at this news, and the smile became a grin when she saw the books Harry was reading.  "You like to read books besides those on the required list?" The girl asked happily.  "Yeah, there is a lot to learn around here."  Harry responded.

At hearing Harry's response, the girl lit up like a lamp.  She quickly took a seat across from Harry and began talking quickly.  "My name is Hermione.  Did you know that-" Hermione began and didn't stop for a long while.  Harry amazingly enough was able to keep up with her fast words and hold a conversation with her at times.  Ron just seemed dumbfounded.  About an hour later, the train stopped and the three got off the train.

The first thing Harry noticed was the huge castle before him.  It was bigger than he could have imagined.  Harry then saw Hagrid and made his way over to him.  "Hey Hagrid, it's been a while."  Harry smiled at the half giant.  "Hey there, Harry.  It's good to see you here.  Why don't you find a boat and have a seat?"  Hagrid told him.

Harry went to follow Hagrid's instructions when Hermione jumped in front of him.  "I forgot to ask, what's your name?"  Hermione asked him. "It's Harry Potter." Harry told her.  While he tried to keep this quiet, it was overheard by several others, including another young boy with platinum blond hair and an older girl with blue hair.  Both their hands shot out simultaneously as they gave their introductions.  "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy."  The boy said.  "And I'm Bulma Briefs."  The girl added.  Harry looked at the two bewildered until Draco stepped forward and shoved his hand into Harry's field of vision.

"You should know Harry, that there are some people you shouldn't get involved with."  Draco tilted his head in Bulma's direction.  "You don't want your reputation ruined by hanging out with those of less stature."  Draco explained to him.  Harry got the message just fine and grabbed Draco's hand.  He squeezed very tightly until the hand was close to breaking.

"I wouldn't want to hang out with someone who would judge a person based solely on the purity of their blood or the money they have.  I think I can decide who I want as a friend for myself."  Harry told him, and then released his hand. While Draco fell to his knees nursing his pained hand, Harry grabbed Bulma's hand softly and shook it.  "It's nice to meet you Bulma.  I hope we can be friends."  Harry told her, getting a big smile in response.  Bulma then turned around and went to the carriages while Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered a boat.  Soon their trip ended and they went up to the Great Hall.  It was time for the Sorting.

**Current Weight: 75 kg / 165 lbs**

End Chapter 2

***

_I hoped you like this chapter.  The next one will sort Harry and maybe even get him into his first class.  That will begin the Evil Teacher Saga._


End file.
